The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering electromagnetic energy into a colloidal suspension, i.e., a solution, for the purpose of modifying its characteristics.
Various systems are known for treating water or other solutions by introducing electric or magnetic energy. For example only, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,747; 4,865,748; 4,963,268; 5,036,170; 5,074,998; 5,113,751; 5,139,675; 5,171,431; 5,173,169; 5,183,512; 5,183,565; 5,217,607; 5,230,807; 5,236,670; 5,304,289; 5,306,887; 5,320,726; and 5,326,446.
It has been reported that "Zeta potential can help you understand and control colloidal suspensions. Examples include complex biological systems such as blood and functional ones like paint. Colloidal suspensions can be as thick as paste (like cement) or as dilute as the turbidity particles in a lake. Water, milk, wine, clay, dyes, inks, paper and pharmaceuticals are good examples of useful colloidal systems. Water is a common suspending liquid, although non-aqueous liquids are used as well. In many cases, the performance of a suspension can be improved by understanding the effect of colloidal behavior on such properties as viscosity, settling and effective particle size." See: "Zeta Potential: A Complete Course in 5 Minutes", Zeta Meter, Inc which is incorporated herein by reference.